


It goes without saying but I'll stay another day for you.

by Porkbunz_zz



Category: Romeo x Juliet (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Happy, Just fucking happy, They deserved to LIVE!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WE NEED MORE FANFIC PEOPLE-C'MON!, we go down with this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz
Summary: -I'd like to think of it as Juliet's perspective but it works either way.
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague
Kudos: 4





	It goes without saying but I'll stay another day for you.

**Author's Note:**

> -I'd like to think of it as Juliet's perspective but it works either way.

Baby-darling, you’re moving me like an angel you know, the way you twirl my hips as though we’re a never-ending melody. Each movement is a gorgeous ballad made of love, euphoric down to my bones. _Brrr._ You whisper rapturous timbres as we keep spinning amidst the flower-field. _“i love you. i love you. i love you-”_

I laugh in response, feeling the rawness of the rhythm spark a romance in our hearts- _oh! Astronomical!_

You stop to kiss me with fine, ethereal lips. _Sugary-sweet…heavenly...mmm…_

_“stay with me…”_

"Always..."

**Author's Note:**

> -Pre or post death? You decide.


End file.
